Magic Cat
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Chap 2 update. Kucing manis itu membuatnya cemburu. Ketika kucing itu terjebak diantara 2 pilihan dan tak dapat memilih. Kaisoo/Hunsoo
1. Chapter 1

**[!] Hati-hati, typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan, dan semua inipun belum berakhir. Jika bukan karena aku yang harus mencukupi kebutuhan adik-adikku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu anggota dari boyband yang bernama exo. Awalnya aku hanya iseng-iseng saja mengikuti audisi, tapi nampaknya sooman ahjussi tertarik dengan suaraku, entahlah apa yang membuatku dapat berdiri dipanggung yang super megah ini. Mungkin tuhan memang mentakdirkan aku berada disini.

"D.o kyungsoo, jangan melamun, lihat para fansmu daritadi kebingungan melihat tingkahmu yang terus saja melamun. Tersenyumlah sedikit kita ini sedang berada di panggung smtown." Bisik kai tepat di telingaku.

Akhirnya ku sunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menurutku biasa saja, tapi para fansku berteriak dengan kencang hehe kurasa senyumanku cukup ampuh. Ini adalah lagu penutupan dan kami sedang mengitari panggung untuk menyapa para fans.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan ? apa jangan-jangan kau memikirkanku eum ?" shit! Lagi-lagi kai berbisik tepat di depan telingaku dan terus saja menggodaku.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkanmu ? pabo" akupun langsung meninggalkannya dan pergi ke sisi panggung yang lain, agar dapat menghindarinya.

"Kyungsoo oppa, terimalah pemberianku ini oppa" ucap seorang penggemar yang berada disisi panggung.

Akupun menerima sebuah boneka kucing yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Gomawo, ini akan ku simpan" ujarku sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan diapun berteriak-teriak dengan temannya karena aku mau menerima gift darinya.

Sementara anak sm yang lain bernyanyi untuk mengakhiri smtown kali ini, aku terus berlarian kesana kemari menebar senyum kegembiraan.

_Sreeet_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang cukup kuat mendekap tubuhku. Dan para fanspun berteriak "wow, it's kaisoo moment!" Baiklah, aku hanya dapat tersenyum demi memberi fanservice kepada para kaisoo shipper. Ya, hanya fanservice… tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa nyaman dan juga hangat. Eh? Apa yang ku fikirkan?

"Apakah tubuhku begitu nyaman ? hangat bukan ?" lagi-lagi dia membaca fikiranku dan terus saja menggodaku. Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu memusingkan haaaah!

"Ya! Kim jongin, aku juga ingin memeluk kyungsoo hyung!" si maknae sehunpun datang dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak boleh, dia milikku. Kau peluk saja luhanmu itu" dengan cepat kai menolaknya dan semakin erat mendekap tubuhku. Apa katanya ? aku ini miliknya ? aku ini milik eommaku hey !

"Aku maunya kyungsoo hyung kai!" balas sehun.

"Sudahlah kai, kan hanya sekali" jawabku menengahkan mereka berdua. Dan kaipun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yeeey! Kyungsoo hyung, kau tahu kenapa aku senang memelukmu ?" tanya sehun sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Tidak, memang karena apa ?" tanyaku dan ku lihat, kai masih menatap kami dan mendengarkan obrolan kami.

"Karena kau seperti kucing, lembut, kecil, hangat, dan enak untuk dipeluk" jawabnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Mwo ? kau menyamakanku dengan kucing ? dengan boneka ini ? astaga" kataku tak percaya sambil menunjukkan boneka kucing yang baru saja kudapatkan dari para fans.

"Darimana hyung dapatkan boneka itu ?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dari fansku hehe" jawabku seadanya.

"Haha coba hyung lihat, matanya belo, sama sepertimu kyungsoo hyung" tawa sehun.

"Apanya yang mirip ? aku ini manusia, sementara kucing itu hewan sehun -_-" ujarku malas.

"Kau memang mirip kucing" tiba-tiba suara kai tambah membuatku jengkel. Dan aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapi dengan sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya, smtownpun berakhir, dan kami member exo-k sedang berada di dalam mobil van menuju dorm.

"Aaa neomu kyeopta! Boneka ini lucu sekali kyungsoo, mirip sekali denganmu" heboh baekhyun begitu melihat boneka yang terus-terusan kupeluk.

"Hehe ini dari fansku, nampaknya ia senang sekali ketika aku bilang akan menyimpannya" jawabku sekenanya.

"Lucu sekali, sama sepertimu" baekhyunpu mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Baekkie, kasihan kyungsoo. Lihat, pipinya sampai merah" ujar chanyeol dengan tatapan cemburu. Eh ? cemburu ? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Iya iya hehe mian kyungsoo" akupun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana menjadi sepi, semua member sudah terlelap didalam mobil ini. Hanya aku saja yang masih terjaga. Ku pandangi seluruh wajah member exo ini. Kurasa aku bahagia karena takdirku harus bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Dan tatapanku berhenti ketika melihat wajah kai yang terlelap disebelahku. Dan secara tiba-tiba tangannya memeluk tubuhku, dan sontak kepalaku berada pada dadanya yang bidang. Ia terlalu kuat, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Baiklah, biarkan seperti ini sampai ia terbangun, biarkan seperti ini zzzz. Dan akhirnyapun aku tertidur di dalam dekapannya yang menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Hyung, ayo bangun, atau akan kucium" sebuah suara membangunkanku dari tidur yang cukup nyenyak setelah menjalani smtown kemarin.

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku ada di kamar ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Semalam kau tertidur pulas, jadi ku gotong ke ranjangmu." Jawab kai santai.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jam 8 pagi" kai mengeringkan rambutnya, nampaknya ia habis mandi.

"Mwo ? apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal ?"

"Ani. Tapi kata manager, kita akan pergi piknik" jawabnya sambil menatapku.

"Piknik ? woah, asik! Kita akan piknik dimana kai ?" tanyaku tak hentinya.

"Hyungku yang satu ini cerewet sekali seperti yeoja saja. Kita akan piknik di dekat hutan" kaipun menatapku datar.

"Oh… dekat hutan…"

Hening.

"MWO ? kok kita piknik dekat hutan ? kita akan piknik atau berkemah sih ?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut.

"Entahlah, hyung tahukan, manager kita memang otaknya agak terganggu, jadi biarlah kita turuti saja apa maunya" jawab kai.

"Nah, hyung ayo sekarang mandi. Atau ingin ku mandikan ?" lagi-lagi dia menggodaku.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku, lagi pula aku ini bukan anak bayi yang harus dimandikan kai" jawabku malas sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi kau baby untukku d.o kyungsoo" gumam kai.

**Sehun's Pov**

"Kyungsoo hyung, biar ku bantu bawakan bekal pikniknya" ujarku sambil membantunya.

"Ah, gomawo sehun-ah" iapun tersenyum manis.

Tetapi kurasa ada sebuah tatapan tak suka dari seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si kim jongin. Aneh, kenapa dia seperti tidak suka sekali jika aku berdekatan dengan d.o hyung.

"Hyung, ini taruh dimana ?" tanyaku.

"Disitu saja sehun-ah" jawabnya sambil menunjuk tempat di atas sebuah tikar yang cukup besar.

"Semuanya, ayo kumpul dulu, kalian kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang tahu, ayo kemari" ujar sang manager sambil duduk diatas tikar dan melahap sepotong buah semangka.

"Yah, kalau kita kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang lalu untuk apa ? lagipula pemandangan disini sangat bagus, cocok untuk kita berfoto-foto dan bersenang-senang" kata baekhyun sambil duduk diatas tikar.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini untuk menuntaskan sebuah misi" kamipun langsung menatap serius ke arah manager setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Misi apa ?" tanya suho sang leader.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi berkelompok. Suho dengan kai, baekhyun dengan chanyeol, dan kau sehun dengan d.o"

"Mwo ? tapi aku ingin dengan d.o hyung" sontak kai memotong pembicaraan.

"Aku juga ingin dengan kyungsoo, daripada harus bersama dengan si namja item ini" ujar suho sambil menunjuk kai.

"Tidak bisa, keputusanku tak bisa di ganggu gugat" jawab manager kami.

"Jadi, apa misinya ?" tanya chanyeol yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Temukan bendera berlambang exo di hutan ini" manager kamipun menunjuk hutan yang tepat berada di dekat tempat piknik kami ini.

"Apa kau gila ? Aku tidak mau" ucap kai tak terima.

"Jika tidak mau, kalian tidak akan tidur di kamar masing-masing tetapi di sofa, dan tidak ada jatah makan untuk kalian" kata manager dengan santainya.

"Aish.. dasar gila" keluh kai.

Aku tahu, kai pasti ingin bersama dengan kyungsoo hyung. Tapi kenapa ? bukankah mereka hanya fake couple ? atau jangan-jangan kai memang benar-benar menyimpan perasaan pada d.o hyung ? aneh…

**End Sehun's Pov**

"Hyung, apa kau pernah ke hutan ini sebelumnya ?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan ketika berjalan di hutan yang cukup misterius bersama kyungsoo.

"Ani, bahkan aku baru pertama kali ke tempat ini" jawabnya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm? Ada apa sehun-ah ?"

"Apa hyung memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap kai ?" tiba-tiba air muka kyungsoo berubah menjadi bingung.

"Maksudmu? Perasaan apa ? " tanya kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Cinta misalnya" jawab sehun.

"Haha kau ini ada-ada saja, tentu saja aku mencintainya… sebagai teman" jawab d.o ragu.

"Begitu rupanya… jadi, aku masih memiliki kesempatan…" gumam sehun pelan.

"mworago ? apa katamu tadi ?"

"Aaah, sudah lupakan"

"Bagaimana denganmu ? Apa kau juga memiliki perasaan lebih dengan luhan hyung ?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tak lebih"

"Tapi kurasa luhan sangat cocok dengamu. kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang ada di dongeng-dongeng hehe"

"Bagaimana jika aku dengan mu hyung ? menurutmu kita akan seperti apa ?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu ?"

_Sreeet_

Lengan sehun menarik tengkuk kyungsoo dan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang cukup hangat. Kyungsoopun membelalakkan matanya tak mengerti mengapa sehun secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan" ujar kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi sehun menahannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung, sebentar saja kumohon…" sehunpun menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh seorang namja bermata belo ini.

"Sehun-ah…" ujar kyungsoo lirih.

_Tep_

Kai yang sedang berjalan dan tak sengaja melihat kejadian itupun langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo agar menjauh dari sehun.

"Ikut aku kyungsoo hyung!" ujar kai.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin mengikutinya, tetapi lengannya ditarik secara paksa oleh kai. Dan mereka berjalan tanpa arah.

"Kai, kau ini kenapa sih ? lepaskan kai, apha!" bentak kyungsoo.

"Hyung, bisakah tak usah berdekatan dengan sehun lagi ?" mata kai menatap lurus ke arah kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa ? lagipula aku dan sehun memang satu kelompok" jawab kyungsoo tenang.

"Tapi apa itu wajar jika sehun memelukmu huh ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Iapun memikirkan kembali maksud dari pelukan sehun, tapi ia memang tak mengerti. Bahkan kyungsoopun tak mengerti mengapa kai begitu marah kepadanya.

"Tatap mataku" tegas kai. Tetapi kyungsoo malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

_Oh sial, aku berani menatap apapun. Bahkan hantu sekalipun aku berani. Tapi kumohon, jangan mata itu. _Batin kyungsoo.

"Kubilang tatap mataku hyung!" bentak kai.

Dengan terpaksa, kyungsoopun menatap kedua bola mata milik kai. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, sehingga kyungsoopun membisu tak berani berkata sepatah katapun.

"Apa kau menyukainya ?" tanya kai dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

Tapi kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kai. Lagipula lidahnya kelu bagaikan tak ada saraf untuk menggerakkannya.

"Jawab atau kucium !" ancam kai.

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo terdiam. Tak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan kai. Dan lagi pula mana mungkin kai akan menciumnya. Kai tak akan berani dan tak akan mau melakukan hal semacam itu kepada kyungsoo. Setidaknya itulah yang kyungsoo fikirkan saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

_**Chup**_

Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih tak menyadarinya dan masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Perlahan, kai mulai melumat bibir atas milik kyungsoo. Menghisap dengan kuat dan mengemutnya dengan lembut.

"Emmppphhh…" desah kyungsoo ketika kai menggigiti bibirnya agar ia mau membuka mulutnya. Dan lidah kaipun segera menjelajahi apa yang ada di dalam mulut kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun memberontak dengan cara memukul-mukul dada kai, teteapi kai menahan tengkuknya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Kai! Kau gila eoh ?!" bentak kyungsoo ketika berhasil mendorong tubuh kai, dan tautan bibir merekapun terlepas.

"Kubilang jawab atau kucium ? tapi kau lebih memilih untuk kucium. Dengar, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku" jawab kai santai.

Kyungsoopun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan dilihatnya sebuah sungai. Iapun menghampiri sungai itu untuk mencuci bibirnya. Baginya, first kiss itu seharusnya dengan wanita atau paling tidak dengan orang yang ia cintai, tetapi ia malah memberikan first kissnya untuk orang yang hanya ia anggap sebagai teman.

"Ya! kyungsoo hyung kau ingin pergi kemana ?" tanya kai sedikit berteriak.

"Mencuci bibirku yang sudah kau nodai" jawab kyungsoo ketus.

Kaipun mengikuti kyungsoo pergi ke sungai itu. Ia melihat, kyungsoo benr-benar mencuci bibirnya dengan air sungai itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan kai tertuju pada sebuah papan putih di tepi sungai tersebut. Papan itu bersinar terang sehingga membuat kai penasaran dengan papan tersebut. Dibacanya tulisan yang ada di papan itu.

"Dilarang meminum air sungai ini, atau kau akan lihat perubahan pada dirimu" Kai tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan tersebut, tetapi yang pasti dia harus memberitahu kyungsoo agar tak meminum air sungai tersebut.

"Kyungsoo hyung, ku harap kau tak meminum air sungai ini" ujar kai sambil membalikkan tubuh kearah tempat kyungsoo membersihkan bibirnya.

Tetapi tak ada kyungsoo disana.

"Miaw….miaw…" terdengar suara seekor kucing yang cukup mengagetkan kai.

"Inikan baju kyungsoo hyung, kenapa ada disini ? dan lagipula mana ada kucing semanis ini di hutan seperti ini" kaipun nampak kebingungan.

"Hey babo, kucing itu adalah temanmu" suara seorang namja terdengar ditelinga kai, tapi kai sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Aku ada di atas sini bodoh"ucap namja tersebut.

Kaipun menoleh kearah atas, dan namja tersebut turun dengan menggunakan bulu-bulu yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya(sayap).

"Nugu ?" ucap kai kaget.

"Aku penjaga sungai ini, dan lihat, kasihan sekali temanmu yang manis ini" si namja tersebutpun mengangkat tubuh kucing manis itu dan mengelus bulu halusnya.

"A-apa maksudmu ? dia itu kucing, bukan kyungsoo hyungku" kai semakin tak mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia telah meminum air sungai ini, dan akhirnya dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing" jelas sang namja.

"Minho hyung ?" ucap kai begitu melihat wajah si namja.

"Yeah, ini aku, minho. Aku sebenarnya adalah seorang malaikat" ujar minho.

"Mukamu tak pantas menjadi seorang malaikat" celetuk kai.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya minho.

"Mukamu mesum" jawab kai santai.

"Mukamu lebih mesum kai, bercerminlah" mihopun tak terima.

"Aish, sesama mesum jangan berisik!" ucap seorang namja disebelah minho.

"Mian baby taemin, hehehe" kata minho.

"Taemin hyung ?" ucap kai semakin tak percaya.

"Ya, akupun sama seperti minho, aku adalah malaikat. Dan mulai sekarang, kami akan menjaga temanmu" jelas taemin.

"Oh astaga ini sungguh memusingkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo hyung ? ia kan hanya tak sengaja meminum air sungai itu" ujar kai.

"Cium dia" jawab taemin.

"Mwo ? mana mungkin aku mencium seekor kucing" tolak kai.

"Cepat, atau kau mau temanmu akan menjadi kucing untuk selamanya ?" bentak minho.

Kaipun memangku kucing tersebut dan mencium kening kucing itu.

_***Bow* #backsoundgagal**_

Kucing tersebut berubah menjadi seorang namja bermata belo yang berada dipangkuan kai. Ya, namja itu adalah kyungsoo. Kai menatap lurus kearah kyungsoo, sementara taemin sibuk menutupi mata minho agar tak melihat tubuh kyungsoo, karena tubuhnya polos tak berbalutkan sehelai benangpun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat kai, dasar mesum!" Kyungsoopun segera bangkit, membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera memakai bajunya.

Muka kaipun memerah mengingat kejadian tadi dan memandangi kyungsoo yang sedang memakai bajunya.

"baiklah, kai, kyungsoo, kami harus pergi. Bye! Oh iya, jangan sampai kyungsoo berpelukan dengan siapapun. See you!"

_***cling**_

Taemin dan minhopun sudah hilang sebelum kai sempat bertanya banyak.

"Aish… memangnya kenapa jika d.o hyung berpelukan" ujar kai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kai, ottohke ?" kyungsoo cukup bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Tenang saja hyung, jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan ada di sampingmu" ucap kai menenangkan dan mengelus surai hitam rambut milik kyungsoo.

"Eh ? itu bendera apa ?" kaipun langsung menghampiri sebuah bendera yang terletak dekat dengan papan yang ia baca tadi.

"Kai! Itu bendera yang di suruh manager cari kan ? kita berhasil kai!" kyungsoo sangat senang dan segera menghampiri kai.

_Aneh, rasanya saat aku membaca tulisan di papan ini, tidak ada bendera ini…_ Batin kai.

"Kita berhasil kai! Kau memang pintar" ucap kyungsoo girang.

Sontak kyungsoo memeluk tubuh kai karena merasa sangat senang. Dan merekapun lupa dengan apa yang baru saja minho dan taemin ucapkan.

"Jadi ini yang terjadi jika dia memeluk seorang namja"

**TBC/End/Delete? hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miaw… miaw.." terdengar suara seekor kucing yang terus saja mentapa Kai yang sejak tadi kebingungan.

"Aish… Kyungsoo hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Kaipun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri ketika melihat hyungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor kucing setelah mereka berdua berpelukan.

Kai menatap kucing tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali jika menjadi kucing seperti ini hyung, manis" ujar Kai sambil menatap kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus mengeong, mungkin sedang mengeluh atau entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah hyung, kita akan kembali ke tempat piknik, lalu setelah sampai dorm, kita akan memikirkan cara agar kau kembali ke wujudmu yang sebenarnya" Kai segera menggendong tubuh kyungsoo layaknya seorang bayi, dan membawa bendera berlambang EXO tersebut kembali ke tempat awal mereka datang.

Tetapi Kyungsoo yang sedang berwujud kucing mencakar-cakar baju kai mengisyaratkan untuk melepaskannya.

"Hyung, jangan membantah, atau kau akan ku tinggal di hutan ini" Ancam Kai.

Dan Kyungsoopun berhenti mencakari baju kai. Kai pun terus berjalan tanpa arah, tetapi akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tempat piknik dimana pertama kali dia dan member EXO-k lainnya berkumpul.

"Hyung, lihat kita sudah sampai" Kai merasa senang karena akhirnya dia berhasil kembali dengan membawa sebuah bendera.

"Kai, ayo kita kembali ke dorm. Tapi… dimana Kyungsoo ?" Tanya sang manager EXO-k.

"Eum…. Kyungsoo hyung bilang, dia sudah duluan menuju dorm. Tapi kami berhasil menemukan bendera ini. Mungkin karena lelah, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat" Jawab Kai asal.

"Huh ? Aneh, dengan siapa dia pulang ? dan kenapa tak kemari dulu ? memang dia tahu jalan ?" ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat cukup bingung.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lelah. Lagipula kita semua sudah berkumpul disini kan ? ayo pulang" ujar Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kai, itu kucing kan ? wuaaah neomu kiyeowo~" ujar baekhyun histeris begitu melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Kai.

"Ah, ne. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya berada di dalam hutan. Karena kasihan, jadi akan ku bawa ke dorm kita, bolehkan manager ?" mohon kai pada managernya.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah Kai, asal kucing itu tak membuat masalah"

"Kucing ini lucu sekali, manis. Mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Sehun sambil membelai kyungsoo yang sedang berwujud kucing tersebut.

_Tentu saja mirip, ini memang Kyungsoo hyung sehun babo, beraninya dia menyentuh kyungsooku. _Batin Kai.

"Yayaya! Jangan sentuh kucingku" Ujar Kai sedikit membentak kepada Sehun.

"Aish… pelit sekali, aku kan hanya ingin mengelusnya saja" Sehun pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey hey, bagaimana kalau kita namakan kucing ini Kyungie ?" sang leader pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Mwo ? Kyungie kan panggilan kesayangan untuk Kyungsoo"ujar Baekhyun.

"Habis, dia mirip kyungsoo sih hehe" balas Suho dengan sebuah cengiran dari bibirnya.

"Ya, aku setuju!" dukung Chanyeol.

"Aku juga" tambah Sehun.

**Kai's Pov**

Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa kucing ini memang benar-benar kyungsoo hyung…

"Kalian jadi kembali ke dorm atau tidak ? ayo cepat masuk mobil"

Kamipun memasuki mobil dengan Kyungsoo hyung yang masih ku dekap dengan erat.

Setelah sampai di dorm, aku pun langsung menidurkan kyungsoo hyung di ranjangnya. Nampaknya dekapanku sangatlah nyaman baginya, hingga membuatnya terlelap. *author: kepedean lu! Kai: bodo amat. Pergi sono lu-_-*

_**Tok tok tok!**_

**Cklek**

"Kai, apa Kyungsoo hyung sudah tidur ?" Si maknae mengetuk dan membuka pintu sambil berjalan menuju ranjang milik Kyungsoo.

"Eh ? Kenapa Kyungie kau tidurkan di tempat tidurnya Kyungsoo hyung ? Dimana Kyungsoo hyung ?" tanyanya heran.

"Eum…. Kyungsoo hyung sedang ada di kamar mandi. Karena Kyungie akan tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Ada apa kau menanyakan Kyungsoo hyung ?" Akupun balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. Tapi karena Ia sedang di kamar mandi, aku titip salamku ya Kai" Ucapnya singkat dan keluar dari kamar ku dan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Dasar maknae aneh" gumam Kai pelan.

Mata Kai kembali kepada Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam wujud kucing. Menurutnya kucing tersebut memang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo dalam wujud manusia.

_**Cling**_

Tiba-tiba Minho dan Taemin sudah berada di hadapan Kai entah darimana datangnya.

"Annyeong Kai" sapa Taemin ramah.

"Halo namja pervert" Minhopun ikut menyapa Kai.

"Minho hyung, lebih baik kau mengaca sana" suruh Kai sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah kaca yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Minhopun mengikuti arah tatapan Kai.

"Kau itu tak kalah pervertnya dari ku. Lagipula mukamu tak pantas menjadi angel. Lebih pantasan aku, aku lebih tampan dan berkharisma " Ujar kai bangga.

"Cih, mana ada angel item gosong kayak bocah kampung gitu?" Balas Minho sengit.

"Oh jadi hyung ngajakin ribut nih ?" tantang Kai.

"Hayo!" Minhopun membalas tantangan Kai.

"Ish, kalian ini malah berantem! Kenapa sih kalian tak pernah akur huh ?" teriak Taemin dan memisahkan Kai dan Minho.

"Minho hyung duluan yang mulai" keluh Kai.

"Kau kan memang namja pervert, item pula" Ejek Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kai.

"Sudah! Minho, ingat kita ke sini untuk membantu Kyungsoo bukan malah bertengkar dengan Kai. Dan kau Kai, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo" Lagi-lagi taemin harus bersusah payah untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Mwo ? kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena Kyungsoo seperti ini juga karenamu. Coba kau tidak menciumnya, dia tidak akan meminum air sungai itu dan menjadi seperti ini" jawab Minho yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah Kai yang seperti tak bersalah.

"Ehehe benar juga ya"

Kai hanya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran yang menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang sangat putih, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang agak gelap *Kai: woi author! Jangan ngejelekin gua napa -..-*

"Dasar pervert" cibir Minho.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsoo hyung dapat kembali ?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih Kai ? cium saja dia" ujar minho dengan nada cukup malas.

"Ah Benar juga! Kalau begitu biarkan untuk malam ini dia dalam wujud kucing manis. Aku suka melihatnya" Mata Kai tak lepas dari sesosok kucing yang sedang tetridur pulas di ranjang yang cukup besar.

"Kyungsoo memang sangat manis" ujar Taemin sambil mengelus bulu halus kucing yang berbaring di tempat tidur yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih manis Taemin-ah~" Sontak ucapan Minho membuat wajah Taemin memerah dan Taemin hanya meresponnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Tuhkan Minho hyung mulai gombal. Taemin hyung, hati-hati bisa-bisa hyung dijadikan korban PHP-annya Minho hyung!" Kaipun memulai pertengkarannya lagi.

"Ish kau ini"

Minho sudah bersiap-siap hendak memukul Kai, namun Taemin sudah menahannya.

"Sudah sudah, Minho hyung! Kau itu sudah lebih besar daripada Kai, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ayo pergi"

Taemin yang sudah kesal melihat kelakuan Minho dan Kai yang tak pernah akurpun memutuskan untuk pergi saja agar dapat memisahkan mereka.

"Iya iya my baby minnie. Kai, kami pamit" Ucap Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye Kai, jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik kalau tidak, akan ku lempar kau ke neraka" ancam Taemin.

Selepas kepergian Minho dan Taemin, Kai pun menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang cukup hangat dan tak lupa Iapun mematikan lampu kamar tersebut.

"Jaljayo hyung, mimpi yang indah. Ku harap kau memimpikan diriku" gumam Kai sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya dan tak lama kemudian, Iapun terlelap dan sudah dipastikan Ia sedang berada di alam mimpi, memimpikan seorang namja manis yang terus berada di dalam fikirannya.

_**Keesokan Harinya…**_

**Sehun's Pov**

"Hoaaaam" lenguhku dari tridurku yang cukup nyenyak.

Aku pun berjalan untuk mencuci muka dan segera menuju dapur. Tapi ada satu hal yang cukup aneh di pagi hari ini. Kyungsoo hyung tidak ada di dapur. Aneh, biasanya tiap pagi dia selalu stanby di dapur dorm EXO ini. Dan akhirnya, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar KaiSoo. Entah kenap aku tak suka ke kamar mereka, sebenarnya bukan karena tak suka tapi selalu saja ada mata seseorang yang selalu menatapku tajam ketika sedang bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan roomatenya. Dan yang lebih membuatku jengkel, fans Kyungsoo maupun Kai banyak sekali yang mempairing mereka menjadi sebuah couple. Aku benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo hyung harus bersama Kai.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Ku ketuk pintu kamar KaiSoo, namun sedaritadi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk masuk.

"Kyungsoo hyung ?" ucapku pelan agar tak membangunkannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo hyung tak ada di ranjangnya. Eh? Di ranjangnya hanya ada seekor kucing yang kemaren Kai temukan di hutan. Kucing itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, nampaknya sebentar lagi Ia akan terbangun. Mataku terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik kucing yang sangat imut ini. Kucing imut inipun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu seperti Kyungsoo hyung! Itulah saat pertama kali melihat matanya yang bulat dan besar.

"Ah, kiyeowo~!" Teriak ku melihat tingkah manis kucing tersebut, dan ku angkat tubuhnya.

"Aish, kau berisik sekali kau Sehun-ah, pergi sana!" bentak Kai yang terbangun karena teriakan dari bibir Sehun yang cukup keras.

"Kucing ini manis sekali Kai!" ujarku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku diatas ranjang milik Kyungsoo hyung dan mengangkat kucing tersebut.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh dia!" Teriak Kai sambil mendekat kearahku.

_**Chu~**_

Karena terlalu gemas dengan kucing itu, akupun menciumnya sambil memeluknya erat.

_***Bow #backsoundgagal**_

_DEG!_

Apa ini ? kenapa kucing tadi berubah menjadi Kyungsoo hyung ? dan posisi kami saat ini…errr kami berciuman dan aku mendekapnya erat. Bahkan Ia tak memakai benang sehelaipun…

_**Tak!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar menarik Kyungsoo hyung dari dekapanku dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo hyung dengan selimut berwarna putih. Namja yang tak lain adalah Kai langsung menatapku tajam. Tatapannya sangat menakutkan, menyiratkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam dan rasa tak suka yang amat sangat banyak. Sementara Kyungsoo hyung berdiri sambil memegangi bibirnya yang agak lecet terbentur dengan bibirku. Tatapannya kosong, nampaknya masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"KYAAAAA BIBIRKUUUU" Kyungsoo hyung yang sudah sadarpun berteriak histeris sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Aku dan Kai hanya dapat menelan ludah dan menutup kuping.

"Kai, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku menginterupsinya yang masih berdiri entah mungkin sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri atau masih terbayang tubuh naked Kyungsoo hyung.

"ADA APA ?!" Belum sempat Kai menjawab, Suho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah datang dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ani" jawab Kai santai.

Akupun berjalan keluar dari kamar KaiSoo. Saat hendak melewati Kai, ku bisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku" setelah itu, ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author's Pov**_

"jelaskan padaku. Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Siang itu, Sehun pun menginterupsi Kai dan juga Kyungsoo di kamar Sehun dan Suho. Untung saja siang itu Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sedang pergi berlatih sementara Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sudah meminta izin untuk terlambat.

"Baiklah, kau ingat saat kita pergi untuk mencari bendera di hutan itu ?" Kai memulai.

"Mm.. ya aku ingat" jawab Sehun.

"Kyungsoo tak sengaja meminum air sungai itu, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi seekor kucing"

"Jika Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan seseorang, maka tubuhnya akan menjadi kucing" lanjut Kai.

"Dan hanya sebuah ciuman yang dapat mengembalikan tubuhnya ?" tebak Sehun.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Jadi ciuman manis tadi membuatnya kembali seperti semula" gumam Sehun pelan tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang berada di depannya.

Jantung Kyungsoopun berdetak lebih kencang mengingat ucapa Sehun. 'c_iuman manis'_ mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu mampu membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah entah karena malu atau sebuah perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Kai yang melihat tingkah laku kyungsoo yang tersipu malu itupun merasa sesak.

"Ah sudahlah. Kau ingat ya Sehun, jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun termasuk pacarmu Luhan"

Mendengar perkataan Kai tersebut, Kyungsoopun sontak tersadar apa yang telah ia lupakan 'Sehun milik Luhan gege'.

"Dia hanya seorang mantan bagiku" Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Ayo Kyungsoo hyung, kita pergi latihan"

Tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Sehun dengan sangat erat, tetapi sebuah tangan yang cukup kekar menahannya.

"Ani, Kyungsoo hyung akan pergi denganku" Kai menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Dia akan pergi denganku" Sehunpun membalas tatapan Kai tak kalah tajam.

Sementara Kyungsoo ? ia hanya dapat memperhatikan kedua namja yang sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia sangat kesal, kenapa selalu saja begini. Kenapa Kai dan Sehun tak pernah akur.

_**Tak!**_

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kedua kepala namja yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

"Aw, sakit hyung" eluh keduanya bersamaan.

"Habis, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kitakan memakai ruangan latihan yang sama, kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja perginya" seulas senyuman terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo.

'manis'

Itulah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kai dan Sehun saat melihat senyuman hangat tersebut.

"Kajja!" Kyungsoopun menggenggam tangan kedua namja yang sedari tadi terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari hyungnya ini. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang latihan.

_**Kai's Pov**_

Disinilah aku, ruang latihan dance yang suhu udara di setiap sudutnya sangatlah panas. Kalian berfikir karena ini adalah tempat latihan dance bukan ? karena tempat untuk berlatih sehingga kami kami mengeluarkan keringat dan suhu tubuh kami meningkat ? Haha **salah besar**. Bagaimana kalian tidak panas melihat seseorang yang kalian cintai sedang berduaan dengan namja lain. Ya, memang mereka sedang berlatih. Hanya berdua, perlukah ku garis bawahi ? Berdua. Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan yang salah sehingga pelatih menyuruhnya untuk berlatih lebih lama, sementara Sehun ? kurasa dia hanya berpura-pura melakukan gerakan yang salah sama seperti Kyungsoo hanya demi berlama-lamaan dengan Kyungsoo-ku.

"Wah wah wah, nampaknya ada yang sedang kepanasan melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun berlatih bersama"

Sialan, happy virus ini selalu saja mengganggu.

"Diam" ucapku dingin.

"Baekhyun-ah, coba lihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun, bukankah mereka serasi ?"

Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol itu membuat telingaku panas.

"Wah, kurasa memang cocok! Sehun selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa selepas itu haha" jawab Baekhyun.

Mataku tak lepas dari HunSoo momen itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah tertawa selepas itu saat bersamaku. Hanya Sehun yang bisa. Dadaku pun menjadi sesak, entah rasanya disini ruangan yang teramat sangat panas.

"Apa kalian tak lihat ? ada yang sedang terbakar api cemburu kkk" sang leaderpun tertawa melihatku yang memang mungkin saat ini sangat marah.

_**BLAM!**_

Ku banting dengan keras pintu ruang dance tersebut tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku horor, dan juga Kyungsoo yang menatapku dengan penuh tanya. Rasanya aku harus pergi ke toilet mendinginkan kepalaku dan membasuh wajah ku agar lebih mendingan.

_Byur_

Kubasuh wajahku dengan air yang mungkin dapat mendinginkan suasana hatiku. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, kenapa seperti ini, kenapa…

Kukepalkan tanganku dan dengan sekuat tenaga ku hantam kerasnya dinding toilet tersebut dengan tanganku.

_tes_

_tes_

_tes_

cairan merah itupun keluar dari tangan kananku. Rasanya sakit memang, tapi tak sesakit hatiku. Darah itu terus mengalir.

"Astaga Kai, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Suara itu….

Suara yang selalu menyejukkan hatiku. Suara lembut yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Tanganmu berdarah Kai, kenapa kau lakukan ini ?"

Akupun terdiam melihat manik mata Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkanku. Tangannya menelungkupkan wajahku menatap mataku yang juga menatap wajah paniknya.

"Apa sakit kai ? ayo kita obati"

_Tep!_

"Hyung… bisakah…"

Kusenderkan badannya ke dinding toilet dan ku himpit dengan tubuhku. Terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah akibat jarak wajah kami yang cukup atau mungkin terlalu dekat. Hidung kami bersentuhan, dan dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"A-Apa.." kegugupan terdengar saat ia mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kau jauhi Sehun ?"

Hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku. Iapun terdiam, entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya.

"Tapi kenapa Kai ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya mengatakan '_karena aku mencintaimu'_ tetapi rasanya bibir ini kelu dan tak dapat digerakkan.

"Lupakan"

'pengecut' ya, itulah diriku. Ku tinggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di dalam toilet itu.

"Astaga Kai, tanganmu kenapa ?"

Heboh member lain saat melihat tanganku.

"Ayo cepat kita ke dorm, mengobati tangan Kai" ujar Suho.

Sekilas, ku lihat tatapan mata Sehun yang menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tapi tak berani bertanya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, maafkan aku" pintanya saat kami sedang berada di kamar-ku dengannya.

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak salah, lagipula aku sendiri yang memukul tanganku ke dinding hehe"

Sekesal apapun, aku tak dapat marah terhadapnya. Lagipula memang bukan salahnya.

"Apa terasa sakit Kai ?" tatapannya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eung ? apanya hyung ?"

"Lukamu, apa terasa sakit ?"

"Hatiku lebih sakit"

Hening. Dia termenung dan sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Cukup lama kami berdiam diri seperti ini, tak dapat melontarkan sepatah katapun.

"Mian" Akhirnya suara merdunya terdengar.

"Untuk apa hyung ?"

"Membuatmu cemburu"

Jadi, dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku ? Akhirnya…

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun, itu sebabnya kau melarangku mendekatinya bukan ? Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya"

APA? Dia fikir aku menyukai Sehun ? yang benar saja. Kau salah sangka Kyungsoo!

_BRUK_

Ku dorong tubuhnya ke arah kasurku dan iapun terlentang diatas kasurku. Kutindih tubuh mungilnya. Mataku terus menatapnya tajam dan entah libidoku mulai meningkat melihat bibir merahnya yang terlalu menggoda. Ku sentuh bibirnya itu dengan bibir dinginku, matanya membulat sempurna. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tetapi hasratku menuntut lebih. Bibirku tak hentinya menghujam bibir sexynya, menggigit, melumat dan memasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya yang terasa begitu hangat. Mengajak lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku.

"Eungh…K-kaih…hng…"

Desahan dari bibirnya saat ku hisap leher jenjangnya mampu membuat 'adikku' menegang. Sangat terangsang dengan desahannya yang terdengar menggairahkan, meminta tubuhku untuk berbuat lebih.

"Kaiiih… hentikan..n.. shhh….hm…"

Lagi-lagi desahan itu membuat tubuhku memanas.

"Apa setelah aku melakukan ini, kau masih berfikir aku menyukai Sehun ?"

Tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang memerah tak kalah merahnya dengan wajahku. Nafasnya menderu-deru dan sorotan matanya yang sendu.

Tangannya mendorong tubuhku dan menempatkanku disebelahnya.

"A..Aku"

_Grep_

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil dan hangat. Tubuhnya bergetar.

_**Bow!**_

Oh sial! aku lupa sihir itu!

"Kyungsoo hyuuung"

Oh shit! Kenapa si maknae itu harus datang disaat seperti ini.

_Ceklek_

Pintupun terbuka, dan si maknae gila itupun menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka karena posisiku saat ini. Memeluk seekor kucing yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

"Miaw" kucing itu-Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya mungkin menyuruh kami agar tak bertengkar lagi.

_Sreet_

Anak itu mengambil Kyungsoo dari pelukanku.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo hah?"

Tatapannya tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kami hanya sedang bersenang-senang. Lebih tepatnya berciuman dan melakukan-hal-itu" ucapku santai.

Tangannya mengepal, amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

_PLAK_

"Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan kotormu"

"Kau pikir, siapa dirimu ? seenaknya melarang Kyungsoo berdekatan denganku ?"

Kami menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh rasa benci.

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Kalian memang anak kecil ya ? berhentilah bertengkar seperti itu"

Itu…suara si kodok Minho.

"Diam, kau mengganggu saja" ujarku acuh.

"Ah, Minho sunbaenim annyeonghasseo" Sehunpun membungkukkan badannya.

"Hey, lihatlah maknae mu saja sangat menghormatiku" ujar Minho.

"Kau itu seperti setan saja, muncul seenaknya"

"Kai, kami datang untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak senang ?" ucap taemin.

"Aku senang, tapi kenapa harus si kodok mesum ini sih yang jadi malaikat ?"

"Mwo ? malaikat apa Kai ? dia kan sunbae kita" bingung Sehun.

Akhirnya, Minho dan Taeminpun menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Awalnya, Sehun tak percaya, tapi melihat sayap yang ada dipunggung kedua malaikat tersebut dapat membuatnya percaya.

"Baiklah Sehun, Kai, kami tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Kalian ingin menghilangkan sihir yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo bukan ?"

Minho menatap kami dengan tatapan serius. Dan sontak kami berduapun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Biarkan dia memilih"

Sebuah kalimat yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Maksudmu ?" tanyaku yang tak mengerti.

"Dia harus membawa pilihannya ke hutan itu" lanjut Minho.

"Minho hyung, kita tak dapat memberitahu mereka banyak. Ayo cepat pergi" Taemin panik, karena waktu mereka telah habis.

"Selamat memikirkannya, bye"

_**Cling**_

Minho dan Taeminpun menghilang begitu saja tanpa jawaban yang pasti. Membuat kami terdiam dan menyimpan banyak taya di dalam fikiran kami.

_Ceklek!_

Tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk ke kamar-ku dan Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Kai sama Sehun udah akur ya ? eh ada Kyungie, kemana saja kamu hehe manisnya"

"CHANYEOL JANGAN!"

**TBC**

**HUAKAKAK maaf readers, sumpah ini ff nista banget. sorry baru update lagi sibuk /? Dan ini bikinnya cuma sejaman belom diedit. jadi kalo ada typo atau ada yang gak nyambung maklum ya wkwk **

**Mind to review juseyo :3**


End file.
